<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are they dead? by Kybee1497</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540515">Are they dead?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kybee1497/pseuds/Kybee1497'>Kybee1497</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jatp tumblr prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Help, I’ve never done this before, Julie is a terrible liar, My first fic, Papa ray is a good dad, The truth is out, Well technically it’s a Drabble and a baby one so, he also doesn’t take any shit, oh god how do i tag, we love her anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kybee1497/pseuds/Kybee1497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble based on this tumblr prompt list. #9 on the general prompt list.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina &amp; Ray Molina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jatp tumblr prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are they dead?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heeeeyyy! So I’ve never written fic before and I haven’t done any creative writing for like 8 years so this is tough but I had fun so. I would love any comments or (gentle) feedback. I’m fragile pleas be nice lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are they dead?” The words came from behind her and Julie froze with the cup half way to her mouth. Taking a deep breath she turned to face her dad.</p>
<p>“What?” She asked, hoping she had misheard him. </p>
<p>“Your band. They aren’t holograms. Carrie got you the projector you use for your ninth birthday when you went through your I want to be a director when I grow up phase. It stopped working years ago.” Ray watched her with a frown. </p>
<p>Julie stood there blinking for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happend. What was she supposed to do? Okay so she was busted on the projector but maybe she could salvage the whole ghost thing. “Pshh dad don’t be silly! They can’t be dead, There’s no such thing as ghosts. Besides” she laughed, “They live in Canada” Julie's voice came out higher than normal, a sure fire way to tell she was lying. Judging by his raised eyebrow, her dad knew it too. </p>
<p>Julie chuckled awkwardly. “Would you believe me if I said that the old projector was a diversion and it was actually hooked up to Flynn’s phone?” </p>
<p>Her dad just crossed his arms, looking unimpressed, and she sighed. “Okay so hypothetically they might, maybe be dead.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Hypothetically?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Julie blew out a breath. “Hypothetically they might be three members of a rock band that died from bad street dogs in the 90’s. That band might have also included Carrie's dad who used to go by Bobby but he changed his name when he got famous with the songs Luke wrote.”</p>
<p>“Luke?”</p>
<p>Julie nodded, blushing slightly,  “our guitarist and other lead singer?”</p>
<p>Ray sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “Alright Mija sounds like we have a lot to talk about. Let’s go sit down.” She nodded again, following him to the living room. While she hadn’t intended to spill the beans today, she was relieved that she didn’t have to lie to her dad anymore. It would certainly make things a lot less complicated. Reggie would be excited that Ray knew he was there now, even if he wasn’t able to see him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>